


Rebel With Me

by roonilwazlibnthe1_2bloodprince



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fix-It, Rebelcaptain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roonilwazlibnthe1_2bloodprince/pseuds/roonilwazlibnthe1_2bloodprince
Summary: There were lots of people grumbling as they exited the meeting that day and leadership was unsurprised.  The icy planet of Hoth allowed few joys in their rest hours and now the powers that be had announced they were highly discouraging romantic entanglements between their soldiers.  It was hardly a pleasant decision for them to make, but the war was growing more demanding than ever.  The rebellion really had a shot of winning this and if a few relationships were the necessary sacrifice for complete focus, they could be thrown out along with the discarded childhoods and innocence of their fighters.  It made sense, truly, from a certain point of view.Jyn Erso, however, did not align with that point of view.





	

Cassian let out a puff of air when he saw her, jaw set and small fists swinging, and quickly dismissed the pilot trailing him.  She was definitely mad, her stride standing out even in the mass of grumbling soldiers.  From the looks of it, they hadn’t taken his advice.  He had _told_ the higher ups they should have delivered the news earlier in the general briefing, given everyone time to simmer down before releasing them to discuss their irritation.  If they had, there would be a few more people in the mix who had actually listened to the reasons why the Rebellion was _strongly discouraging_ romantic entanglements and would gently point them out to their grumbling friends.  If they had, maybe Jyn would be forced to take a moment before storming over to him with her complaints.

It didn’t seem to matter that he wasn’t her assigned Commanding Officer; it never did.  Any time Jyn had anything to say about how the Rebellion was doing she would go to him and, to be honest, he was grateful.  It allowed him to act as a buffer between her impertinence and the officers’ strict regard for protocol.  The system worked rather well, but it also meant there were times like these, when he would be the first victim of her anger.

She was almost to him now and did _not_ look like she would be slowing in time to avoid a collision.  There was a good crowd watching her progress, which was probably a good thing because it looked like she was on her way to strangle him and he could likely use the back-up.  Sure enough one hand went for his throat while the other reached for his shirt to hold him in place.  He immediately tried twisting away, but her hand caught the back of his neck and she pulled him back.

She didn’t strangle him.  Instead, she yanked his head down to meet hers in a hard kiss that made him forget to breathe.  It couldn’t have lasted long, he decided.  It certainly didn’t _feel_ long, at least.  But it must have been a pretty impressionable one, because he could still feel it on his lips when she pulled away.

 And everyone was staring.

Jyn was looking him in the eye, holding his face so he looked back.  Everything about her was intense in that moment, but her mouth was twitched up in a slight smile and her chin jumped up, just a little, when she said, “Rebel with me.”

“ _Jyn_ ,” he found himself replying with an exasperated sigh.  “Seriously?  Of all people, why would you… I’m an _officer_ and you know I-“

He cut himself off because he had expected her to be talking over him by that point and, to be honest, he wasn’t entirely sure what he would say next.  But she didn’t interrupt him.  All she did was look at him with those hard, insistent eyes that should be too round to cause such trouble but somehow weren’t. 

“Well,” he sighed again, this time with a smile he couldn’t keep from his face.  “It’d hardly be the first time, would it?”

 _His_ commanding officers would no doubt scold him later for folding so easily, for breaking a rule they had all more or less agreed upon.  But they weren’t there to see the grin that erupted on Jyn’s face just then, so they couldn’t talk.

“Although, seriously, Jyn,” he started once his own smile could relax enough for him to speak.  “You didn’t make it _five minutes_ out of that meeting before you blatantly disobeyed your orders.”

“Well, captain, I don’t think you made it five _seconds_ before you joined me.”

That comment elicited a few laughs from the people surrounding them and Cassian was suddenly reminded of the very public scene they were making.

“But did you have to do this in front of the entire Rebellion?”

Jyn lifted her chin again to better stand against his questions.  “I did this so we could start up support for our side.  Otherwise…”

She ducked her head and suddenly his smile was gone, dropped out like his stomach just had.  He started to pull his arms from where they had at some point looped around her waist.

“…I was going to wait until after.”

His arm froze.  His stomach resettled and his smile was creeping back.

“After?” he questioned.

“Yes.”  She was meeting his eye again and maybe it was his smile or the arm that was once again tightening around her, but her confidence seemed to have returned.  “I didn’t want anything to get in the way of the work we’re doing, but when they made that rule… Not everything belongs to the Rebellion or the Empire.  These people are giving everything they have.  They shouldn’t have to sacrifice this as well.”

Cassian’s reputation had suffered about as many public displays of romantic affection as it could handle for the day, but he figured he could still pull her into a tight hug.  He knew it wasn’t his place to feel proud, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t.  Because now, now she wasn’t just looking at the flag, but the people standing around it as well.

In the end, it probably didn’t matter much that Jyn hadn’t waited.  A few months later and the Empire had fallen.  A senate was once more in power and most people were able to stop living like soldiers.  A few months were all she really gave the people.  But it still mattered.  It still mattered because for those few months they were fighting for a way of life they couldn’t just live with, but would die for, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I respect your time, but if you had a moment to leave a comment, I would greatly appreciate it. I look forward to learning from what you have to say. Thanks again.


End file.
